The Last Day
by Rossletoff
Summary: At some point in everyone's life, they become too old for fairies.


I couldn't help but be just a little upset…

We had been with Timmy for 8 years at this point. My, had he ever grown up. He grew into his teeth, they were still buck but they didn't look so big on him. His eyes became less bright, they were deeper. He shaved every morning to try and keep himself looking younger, not that it worked.

Every day that passed after his 17th birthday he seemed more and more depressed… he knew what was coming.

It had been a long time since Cosmo and I had seen him smile. A real smile. He pulled off the act of being happy when around family and friends but deep down we knew that he felt miserable.

We didn't want to leave, but Timmy, or Tim as he went by at that point, was just… too old for fairies.

I will always remember that morning…

Timmy woke up and just lay in his bed. Cosmo and I poofed out of our bowl and floated beside his bed.

"Good morning, Tim." I said and played with my wand in my hands.

He didn't reply.

"Uhm… Happy birthday." Cosmo peeped out.

"Don't remind me." Timmy groaned and sat up. I bit my lip.

"Cheer up, Champ," I started, "You're 18 now, you should be happy."

"Yeah!" Cosmo added, "By the end of the day you won't even remember us so you won't be sad!" Leave it to Cosmo to say the wrong thing on that day.

Timmy got up and walked to his bathroom without another word.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" I said, "You couldn't have picked a worse thing to say!" At this point I was starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry…" Cosmo looked down, "I just… I don't want him to be sad…"

I sighed and hugged my husband.

Timmy walked out not too long after and got dressed.

"Anything you want to do today?" I asked, "Anything at all? We can take you anywhere, do anything you want…"

He looked at me, still the same depressed look he had for so long. "Yeah, actually." He said, "I know I won't remember it, but I want to see Fairy World one last time."

"alright," I said with a smile, "to fairy world it is!" I didn't hesitate to poof us all there instantly.

We got there and it was just as busy as it had always been. Timmy looked around at everything and waved at familiar fairies. He seemed to be silently enjoying himself. Still though, he didn't smile.

"Cosmo, Wanda…" He said out of nowhere, "I love you guys… you know that. And… I know that you will always love me, whether I remember you or not… That's why I'm so sad thinking about how hurt you'll feel when I can't say that I love you anymore."

I bit my lip again, trying not to cry. I didn't know where he was going with this… even Cosmo seemed upset.

"I… I made a list of things that I could do to stop this from happening." Timmy continued, "It was full of things like, wishing I was younger again or that we could find a way to change the rules and let you stay with me even longer but it always ended that no matter what… at some point we wouldn't be together."

"Timmy…" I said, "I know this is hard, but we all know there's nothing we can do about this… we've always known this day would come."

"I know… I just… I wish there was a way that it didn't have to be this day."

"That's just one wish we can't grant, kiddo." Cosmo said.

As they day went on, we went to a lot of different places together. We talked about all our adventures over the years.

It was almost sunset now and our time was just about up… We all sat in Timmy's room and watched as the sun lowered itself more and more.

"I guess this is it…" Timmy said, "When I wake up tomorrow… It'll be as if you guys never existed… nothing ever happened… I just lived my life as a normal kid." He looked down and covered his face. I knew he was about to cry.

"Oh Timmy…" I hugged him, and Cosmo joined in.

"Promise you won't forget me?" Timmy asked trough his tears.

"We could never forget you, Timmy." Cosmo said, "Not ever."

"Never." I added, now crying myself.

Timmy stopped for a moment and took his hat off. "I want you to have this." He said, "that way, you'll always have a little bit of me everywhere you go."

I looked at his hat. "But, Timmy… that's your pink hat, it's who you are."

"That's okay." He said. "It'll mean more to you than it will to me."

Cosmo gently grasped the warn, old hat from Timmy's hands and we both held it together.

The sun was gone, and Timmy began to feel extremely tired.

"Guys… I can't stay up any longer… I'm so…" He yawned and leaned on the wall that his bed was against.

"That's alright, Champ…" I said, wiping the tears from his cheek, "We love you… we always will."

Cosmo took my hand. "Goodnight, Timmy." He said softly.

Timmy, half asleep looked at us one last time. "I love you too… Goodnight."

With that, he fell asleep.

I watched him the next morning before Cosmo and I got reassigned. He woke up and smiled for the first time in almost a year… He looked at his fish tank and fed the replacements we had put there… that's when he spotted the note.

Timmy…

We will never forget you. Have a good life, and be happy…

C and W

I remember he just smiled bigger and said…

"I wonder who wrote this…"


End file.
